


Payback

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, And It Definitely Shows, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Cas has an accident, Castiel Has An Accident, Clothes Wetting, Cunnilingus, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean has an accident, Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean, Female Dean Winchester, Female Homosexuality, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Golden shower, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omorashi, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After refusing to go on the side of the road during a painstakingly long car drive, Dean and Cas arrive at the hotel in Paris having to use the bathroom terribly. They finally make it to the room after a couple of near accidents on the elevator, but there's only one toilet per room. Cas makes it there first, only to be pushed off by Dean and going on the floor. In a poorly thought out attempt to get back at Dean, Cas pulls her onto the floor too, only to get the short end of the stick and end up dripping in Dean's pee. Furious, she lies in the shower, but to calm her down Dean joins her and makes love to her as best one can do in a bathtub. After having to clean the bathroom herself with Dean asleep, Cas takes another attempt at getting revenge by pissing all over Dean in her sleep. [Warning for Cas putting drugs in Dean's drink without permission (nothing harmful or bad though)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Dean and Cas quickly entered the hotel and went up to the counter.

 

“Where are the bathrooms down here?” Cas croaked.

 

“We don’t have one down here I’m afraid.” The man working the desk said, looking up. from the computer. “There’s obviously one in the rooms though.”

 

“You have to.” Dean scoffed. “Or do you and every other employee just use a bottle.”

 

“Dean.” Cas snapped, glaring at her.

 

“We have a bathroom for the employees, miss-” He began.

 

“Well great where is it?” Dean demanded.

 

“It is strict company policy that it is only for employees.” The man replied. “I can get you checked into your rooms now though.”

 

“Yes. Do that.” Cas stated, rifling through her purse. “Here.”

 

“Did you have a reservation?” The man asked.

 

“Yes. It should be under Novak.” Cas answered, handing her card to him.

 

He set it on the counter and typed in her name. “You reserved a deluxe sweet with a tower view, correct?”

 

“Everything on there’s correct. No need to ask. Just give us a room key.” Cas said, Dean tugging on her purse. “Dean stop.” She hissed.

 

“Hurry up. I’m about to piss myself.” Dean whispered.

 

“Wait.” Cas growled as the man at the desk swiped her card and clicked the mouse a few times.

 

“And I’ll just need you to sign this...” The man hummed, waiting for the receipt to print.

 

Cas scribbled a smiley face as her signature and handed it back. He chuckled and handed them back Cas’s card. “You’re on floor twenty, room one. It should be at the end of the hall on the left.”

 

They waited anxiously as he activated two keys and the second the keys were in their hands, they were running towards the elevators.

 

“Could you have taken any longer?” Dean scowled.

 

“Yes. So shut up.” Cas snorted, turning down the hallway. “Oh shit.”

 

“What?” Dean asked, running along side her. “Did you piss yourself.”

 

“No. I did not. He said we’re at the end of the hall on the left. This elevator is all the way on the right.” Cas stated, stopping and aggressively hitting the elevator call button.

 

“Oh shit.” Dean repeated, quickly rocking back and forth with her legs squeezed together. “I can’t believe they only have two elevators.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Cas grumbled, crossing her legs and leaning against the elevator doorway.

 

“This one’s on 13 and going down.” Dean said.

 

“This one’s on 4 and going up.” Cas replied.

 

“Oh fuck.” Dean muttered, watching the buttons light up as the elevator came down. And then it stopped. “Are you shitting me?”

 

“What now?” Cas sighed.

 

“They stopped on 9 to pick people up I suppose.” Dean snarled.

 

“Well hopefully they’ll come down after that.” Cas shrugged.

 

“They better. I can not hold this for another minute.” Dean said.

 

“You’re gonna have to. because they’re going back up.” Cas hissed.

 

“Are you fucking shitting me?!” Dean exclaimed. “That is not how elevators work!”

 

“Dean calm down. Becoming tense won’t help.” Cas stated.

 

“I’m always tense.” Dean muttered.

 

“More tense then.” Cas chuckled.

 

“Shut up. You’re not cute.” Dean groaned.

 

“Yes I am.” Cas stated, playfully poking Dean in the arm with her elbow. Dean smiled over at her before glancing at the elevator again.

 

“It’s going down again.” She cheered quietly.

 

“Let’s just hope it stays that way.” Cas sighed.

 

“Shut up, Cas. You’re gonna jinx it.” Dean snapped.

 

“Jeez, well sor-ry.” She snorted.

 

“15th floor.” Dean said eagerly.

 

“13th.” Cas continued.

 

“No one better stop again this time.” Dean growled.

 

“Agreed.” Cas huffed, toying with Dean’s hair.

 

“Stop. You’re gonna get it all tangled.” Dean laughed, pulling away from her. “Play with your own.”

 

“I would, but you’re cuter than me.” Cas mused.

 

“Not possible.” Dean scoffed.

 

“Floor 8.” Cas said, looking up at the elevator.

 

“So close, yet so far.” Dean smirked.

 

“I can’t wait to see our room.” Cas grinned. “I’ve always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower.”

 

“Those are two different things, Cas.” Dean chuckled.

 

“I know, but our room has an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower.” Cas replied.

 

“I’d rather have an amazing view of-” Dean began.

 

“You’ll get an amazing view of everything don’t worry.” Cas hummed.

 

“I like the way that sounds.” Dean purred, looking back up at the numbers above the elevator. “Floor 3!”

 

Cas made an excited noise and hugged Dean’s arm.

 

“2…” Dean muttered.

 

After a few moments the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

 

“Fuck yeah!” Cas exclaimed, getting a weird look from the passengers on the lift that were exiting.

 

Dean and Cas quickly got on and hit the room key then the door close button.   
  


“Finally.” Dean sighed, standing against the wall and recrossing her legs.

 

“Now to go up.” Cas muttered, shifting position constantly.

 

“Please no one get on.” Dean pleaded.

 

“I’m sure no one will.” Cas mumbled, but right as she said that, the doors dinged and the elevator stopped. “Well fuck.”

 

A redheaded woman stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for floor 18. Dean scowled in her direction when she wasn’t looking and Cas silently stared daggers at her for that.

 

The three of them sat in the elevator in awkward silence as they waited for floor 18 to come. Dean and Cas sat staring at each other,  both thinking the same thing - can this bitch hurry up and get off?

 

They were only on floor 12 at this point. Just six more floors and they’d be back alone. Floor 12. They’re only on floor 12 when Cas felt herself starting to lose control. A few small squirts had escaped and dampened her jeans. She swallowed nervously and clenched her thighs together more. It gave her a little more security to see that Dean was holding her legs as tightly together as she could.

 

By floor 14, Cas decided to take off her shoes. It’s much easier to run on flat feet than in high heels. Carefully, she lifted her ankle behind her and pulled one shoe off, placing it in her purse. Dean held back laughter as he watched Cas flail aimlessly trying to stand with her feet on two different heights, but she still walked over and held Cas up so she could get her other shoe off.

 

“Thanks.” Cas whispered.

 

Dean smiled silently and gently kissed her.

 

Floor 18. Finally.

 

The redhead stepped off the elevator and Dean immediately closed the doors behind her.

 

“I never thought we’d get here.” Cas groaned.

 

“I know. My panties are so wet right now.” Dean replied. “Not as wet as yours I’m sure though.”

 

“What?” Cas scoffed.

 

“You pissed yourself.” Dean sang.

 

“Did not.” Cas argued.

 

“Yeah you did. I can see it.” Dean growled.

 

Cas crossed her legs the other way and folded her arms over her chest. “Only a little. And you’re telling me you’re turned on by it. That’s disgusting.”

 

“I was not saying I was turned on, dumbass.” Dean snorted.

 

“What were you saying then?” Cas asked, preparing to get off the elevator, key card in hand.

 

“I was saying that we have approximately ten seconds to get to the room before I piss myself too.” Dean laughed.

 

“Part of me is feeling like you’re being pervy right now…” Cas muttered, unbuttoning her skinny jeans so she could get them off at a moments notice.

 

“When am I not being pervy?” Dean smirked.

 

“True.” Cas mused as the elevator stopped. Dean aggressively hit the open door button until the doors separated and both of them took off running down the hall. Cas lagged behind Dean, her jeans limiting how long her strides were. “Dammit…” She scowled, struggling to catch up.

 

Cas was sure she was going to have to wait for Dean to use the bathroom first, but then Dean dropped her room key and stopped to pick it up. Cas took this as the opportunity to get ahead. While Dean was trying to get the plastic card off the carpet, Cas sped past her. Dean continued trying to get an edge of the card in between her fingers, but she had just trimmed her nails on the plane. She ignored the liquid falling out the back of her skirt and continued scrambling for the card.

 

Cas reached the door and fumbled to get the key in, one hand already working at pushing her jeans down. The door lock blinked green and the handle gave way, Cas entering the room with no hesitation. The room was large. Larger than expected. Which way was the bathroom? Quickly, she ran into one division of the room. It lead nowhere. She went into the bedroom and beside one of the beds was an open door way.

 

“Thank God.” She breathed.

 

Cas scurried into the bathroom, shedding her jeans down her ankles and stripped her underwear down, just barely over the toilet when piss began streaming out of her, hitting the water in the toilet with a long, continuous splashing. She moaned, relaxing her bladder and letting go, face contorted in pleasure.

 

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean shouted, unlocking the door and running towards the back of the hotel room where Cas was sitting on the toilet.

 

“Hi, Dean.” Cas smiled.

 

“Hurry would you?” Dean hissed, both hands pressed tightly between her legs and a tiny, pale yellow puddle between her feet.

 

“Jeez gimme a second.” Cas growled.

 

“You have five.” Dean stated.

 

“That’s unrealistic.” Cas argued. “And what are you going do about it?”

 

Dean thought for a moment. “Times up.”

 

“Too bad.” Cas sneered.

 

“For you.” Dean snorted, walking over and straddling Cas on the toilet.

 

“Dean what are you…?” Cas asked warily before feeling a hot stream hit the inside of her leg. “Oh my God, Dean! You are fucking disgusting! Get off! Get off! Get off me!”

 

“No.” Dean argued obstinately, placing her hands on the wall and countertop. “I’m not moving.”

 

“You are a slimy filthy pig!” Cas exclaimed trying to push Dean off her still.

 

“I know.” Dean smirked. “But trust me it’s worth it. I really needed to piss.”

 

“Yeah my legs can tell, you fucking whore!” Cas snapped.

 

“Aww you’re so sweet.” Dean cooed.

 

“I won’t be so sweet when I’m smashing your skull over the faucet of the sink.” Cas scowled.

 

“Then you don’t have to.”  Dean smiled, quickly standing up a little and pushing Cas off so she fell on the floor.

 

“You fucking asshole!” Cas snarled, glaring up at Dean with the rage of a thousand armies.

 

Dean laughed and smiled sweetly at Cas. “By the way you’re not being very lady-like right now.”

 

“I can swear all I want and still be very fucking lady-like, Dean.” Cas stated.

 

“Sure you can. I was talking about the part where you’re pissing on the floor.” Dean replied.

 

Cas immediately looked in front of her where a long stream of piss was spraying out of her and creating a dark yellow puddle at her feet. “Oh my fucking God. This is your fault, Dean!”

 

Dean for once sat there frozen because she might have been seriously scared for her life. And with good reason, because in the next second, Cas had pulled her down onto the floor in front of her and looked like she was about to claw her face out with her manicure.

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Dean whimpered.

 

“Oh I’m gonna do a lot wor-” Cas began before looking down and gasping at the still strong-going line of urine coming out from between Dean’s legs and splattering against Cas’s neck and chest.

 

“I surrender. Stop stop stop stop.” Cas said.

 

“I can’t stop, dumbass.” Dean laughed, taking more amusement in Cas’s disgust than she should have been.

 

“Cover that thing up or something! Close your fucking legs!” Cas exclaimed, holding her hand over Dean’s stream, but that only resulted in the piss fanning out and spattering across her face and arms. “Well that doesn’t work.”

 

Cas forced Dean’s leg’s shut, but because of the position Dean was sitting in, it changed nothing except for aiming the golden liquid higher, still splattering against Cas’s face, except this time harder.

 

“No stop that!” Cas immediately released Dean’s knees and spat some piss out of her mouth off to the side. “I give up.”

 

Dean started laughing again as Cas sat back on her feet and stewed in disgust, fury, and both of their pee.

 

“You do realize that all of this could’ve been avoided if you just peed in the sink. Or the tub. Or just a corner.” Dean stated.

 

“I’m too classy for that. You’re the trashy slut. That’s your kind of thing.” Cas muttered.

 

“Thank you. You’re very kind.” Dean snorted.

 

“Oh shut up and pee.” Cas grumbled, glancing down at her soaked clothes and and pulling some wet hair off the side of her face. “This isn’t fair. You’re completely dry for the most part and I’m sitting here dripping and still getting pissed on. How? How?!”

 

“Because you’re a bitch and the universe knows that?” Dean asked, trying not to laugh too hard at her own joke.”

 

Cas cringed as she dragged her hand around in the yellow mess before raising it back up and flicking piss in Dean’s face.

 

“You’re finally done!” Cas scoffed after a few more moments. “I mean I’m sure my shirt is so wet that it’s probably on the verge of getting so wet that it will come full circle and be dry again.”

 

“You know you could’ve just moved, right?” Dean asked.

 

“What?” Cas scoffed.

 

“Instead of bitching, you could’ve just you know...scooted that way.” Dean nodded to the side.

 

“Oh yeah….” Cas sang.

 

“Dumbass.” Dean smiled as Cas glared at her.

 

Cas looked down at herself and then at at her surroundings. Around a third of the bathroom was wet and yellow and the toilet itself was just a disgusting mess and a small bit of the wall. She sat frozen in horrored silence before making a high-pitched croak and crawling over to the shower and sitting in it. Silently, she turned the water on high and laid down.

 

Dean followed her and climbed in the tub with her as it was obviously big enough for two. There was only half an inch of water in it, but Dean began splashing it up Cas’s legs.

 

“Get out. I hate you.” Cas groaned.

 

“I hate you, too.” Dean cooed, crawling so she was lying on top of Cas.

 

“I don’t want to look at you. You peed on me. I’m breaking up with you.” Cas snapped.

 

“Nah. You’re too clingy for that.” Dean laughed. “Besides. It’s just a little pee, right? It washes right off.”

 

“I still want you out.” Cas stated.

 

“No.” Dean smiled, pressing a long kiss against Cas’s lips.

 

“I feel like I’m in an episode of Wet and Pissy.” Cas sighed after a few more minutes of lying in silence and waiting for the water to fill up.

 

“Me too.” Dean offered her a small smile.

 

Cas smiled back at her before asking, “Wait how do you know what that is?”

 

“How do you?” Dean countered.

 

“Let’s agree these last 10 seconds never happened.” Cas said.

 

“Agreed.” Dean laughed. “Now is there a reason we’re keeping our clothes on? And a reason we’re using the showerhead to fill up the tub, not the faucet?”

 

Cas nodded. “Isn’t it obvious? The water should rinse out our clothes. Well my clothes. Cos I’m a fucking bitch apparently. And the showerhead takes longer, but it feels nicer and kinda reminds me of rain.”

 

“You know what I like, Cas?” Dean asked.

 

“Pie. Women. Cars. Music. Boobs. Eating Me Out.” Cas stated.

 

“Well yes. But other than those things?”

 

“What?” Cas replied.

 

“Kissing in the rain.” Dean growled before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend.

 

“I prefer sex in the rain.” Cas muttered. “It’s much nicer because you get all cold so by being close with your lover it’s the only way to stay warm.”

 

“That sounds like dating advice for Bear Grylls.” Dean snorted.

 

Cas laughed throwing her head back laughing but then yelping as she hit the back of her head on the wall.

 

Dean snickered at her before grabbing the hem of Cas’s shirt and pulling it over her head. Slowly, Dean slid down and mouth gentle kisses against Cas’s breasts and ran her hands around Cas’s sides, feeling the slippery wet skin slide easily under her fingers.

 

Cas reached back and undid the clasps on her bra and helped Dean push the straps off her shoulders.

 

“You do realize when I said sex in the rain I meant literally the rain.” Cas breathed.

 

“I didn’t.” Dean smirked, bringing her hands up and slowly rubbing them over Cas’s chest.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly call this a romantic situation either.” Cas whispered.

 

“I don’t care if it’s romantic. You’re my girlfriend and I love you and I will have sex with you anyplace anyhow anytime despite it’s romantic appeal.” Dean said, bringing her own shirt over her chest and undoing her own bra.

 

“This is really weird.” Cas mumbled.

 

“You’re really weird.” Dean smiled, before going down and sucking on one of Cas’s nipples and rubbing her other one with two fingers.

 

Cas moaned, her mouth falling open. Dean continued sucking and teasing, softly pinching Cas’s nipple between her teeth, but moved her hands down began pulling her undies and jeans the rest of the way off.

 

Dean sat back and splashed some water along the insides of Cas’s thighs, then slowly rubbed two fingers up and down Cas’s wetness. Cas whimpered slightly at the touch, Dean purposely avoiding touching her clit or letting her fingers slip inside.

 

“We have had the room all of five minutes and you’re already fingering me in the shower.” Cas laughed.

 

“Damn straight.” Dean chuckled, coming back up and kissing Cas. She gently bit Cas’s lip, tugging softly and moaning when Cas wrapped her arms around and began squeezing and tugging at Dean’s ass.

 

“This is definitely not how I imagined the beginning of our vacation going.” Cas murmured.

 

“This is also definitely not a bad start.” Dean hummed, moaning against Cas’s neck. “If I were you, I’d let go of me so I can eat you out before the water gets too high. Because as much as I love your pussy, I wouldn’t drown for it.”

 

“My pussy takes offense to that.” Cas smiled.

 

“Let me kiss it and make it feel better then.” Dean grinned prying Cas’s hands off her and sliding down in the tub.

 

Slowly, she started off, licking just the general area. She was kissing Cas’s thighs and then moved to slipping the tip of her tongue in between the two small folds of skin and dragging it up and then back down. Dean used her fingers to aid, caressing and sensually touching Cas’s thighs, just as she had learned she liked it.

 

Cas whimpered quietly as Dean flicked her tongue over Cas’s clit a few short times. Dean moved her hands over and spread Cas open, gaining more room for her tongue to explore. Using that extra space, she dragged the flat of her tongue slowly up and across the sensitive spot. Cas moaned a little louder and grabbed onto the edge of the tub with one hand.

 

“Someone’s sensitive today.” Dean grinned, looking up at her.

 

“Shut up and keep licking.” Cas laughed.

 

“As you wish.” Dean hummed going back down and immediately began flicking the tip her tongue back and forth over Cas’s clit, causing Cas to shift her legs and release a high pitched moan.

 

Dean moved her hands away from Cas’s pussy and moved them under the water, gripping her ass, the soft skin squishing under her fingers. She ran her hands around Cas’s ass, squeezing and pulling gently at the skin. Continuing to toy with Cas’s asscheeks, Dean moved her lips over Cas’s clit and sucked at it, gently pulling it in between her lips.

 

Cas let out a string of loud, breathy moans as tingling sensations spread throughout every square inch of her body. “Fuck, Dean!” She gasped, wriggling around and holding onto the edges of the tub like her life depended on it.

 

Dean smiled and sucked a little harder, keeping her eyes trained on Cas’s face as she got closer and closer to orgasm. Dean released Cas’s ass and brought her hands up to play with Cas’s tits, gently rolling her nipples in between her fingers. All it took was a few more seconds after that and Cas was crying out and arching her back, orgasming.

 

“Fuck.” She panted as Dean gave her clit a few more gentle, slow teases before sitting up and lying on Cas’s chest.

 

“Are you done being butthurt now?” Dean asked.

 

Cas nodded and laughed.

 

“You sure know how to empty a tub too.” Dean snorted, looking out across the bathroom floor that was splashed with water.

 

“Shut up.” Cas giggled, moving her arms around to Dean and hugging her. “You try having someone eat you out and not make a mess of the bath water.”

 

“I’d love to.” Dean hummed.

 

“And for the record. I was only overly sensitive today because how horny I was this morning. And I was planning to save my horniness for tonight, but we can see how long that lasted. Not to night time.” Cas stated.

 

“Horny this morning? I could’ve taken care of that.” Dean smirked.

 

“Sure. But what do you think I have your dad for?” Cas asked.

 

“You are a sick pervert.” Dean deadpanned.

  
“Thank you.” Cas smiled, scooping up some water in her hands and releasing it over Dean’s breasts. She repeated this a few times before rubbing her wet hands on the sides and bottoms of them. Gently, she moved her breasts around, playing with them where they sat partially above the water.

 

“Cas?” Dean smiled.

 

“Shush. It’s your turn to have some fun now.” Cas breathed, leaning up and capturing Dean’s lips and passionately kissing her.

 

Cas glided her hands down and rubbed Dean’s waist and stomach, softly caressing the skin beneath her fingertips. She slowly moved her hands downwards beneath Dean’s stomach and immediately slipped two fingers inside.

 

“You shaved for me. That’s cute.” Cas cooed.

 

“Of course I did.” Dean replied, letting Cas drag her lips over her neck. Cas sucked gently, leaving light, pink marks in her wake.

 

She moved her fingers up and down and crooked them inwards, Dean’s inside feeling much hotter than the surrounding water.

 

“You have the most beautiful pussy.” Cas whispered.

 

“Thanks.” Dean laughed.

 

“I mean it.” Cas stated quietly, kissing Dean’s sternum, sliding her lips around the wet skin. “You’re so perfect.”

 

Dean smiled and lightly kissed the side of Cas’s head. Meanwhile, Cas took her other hand and massaged Dean’s clit with her thumb. She swirled her finger in circles and drew long moans from Dean. Dean made loud whimpers, rolling herself against Cas’s fingers and holding onto her back.

 

“And you said that I was sensitive.” Cas smirked.

 

“You are.” Dean breathed, moaning into Cas’s ear.

 

“Well then I suppose we’re both just oversensitive then.” Cas chuckled, moving both hands faster. “And I don’t have a problem with that.”

 

“And in….my defense, you can’t just….sweet talk me like that….and not expect…..me to get a million…..more times aroused.” Dean panted, clinging onto Cas, trying desperately to kiss her.

 

“Sweet talk you?” Cas laughed, following Dean’s lips as they moved together. “I was just stating the truth.”

 

“See. You’re doing it again.” Dean moaned. “All that sweet talk.”

 

Cas didn’t reply, just moved her fingers more and faster, biting onto Dean’s lip and tugging on it.

 

Dean began gasping at each firm motion circled on her clit and each trained motion of fingers rubbing at just the right spot inside her. Cas felt Dean tense up around the now three fingers that were stroking her pleasure spot and Dean exhaled a long, high-pitched moan before falling against Cas and slinking down into the water.

 

“When the hell did you get so good at that?” Dean sighed, head buried in Cas’s neck.

 

“Sometime along the 7 years we’ve been together.” Cas shrugged. “Give or take.”

 

“Obviously.” Dean took deep breaths, trying to slow her breathing down.

 

Cas affectionately nuzzled her face against the side of Dean’s and kissed her cheek. “I love you. But now why don’t we get these things off?”

 

Cas tugged at Dean’s skirt and panties which were floating in the water still around her knees.

 

“Oh yeah….” Dean mused as Cas slowly pulled them off and then dropped them over the side of the tub. “I love you too.”

* * *

One hour and a confused receptionist later, Dean and Cas arrived at a restaurant just by the Eiffel Tower - Baise-Moi Dans Le Cul. They were swiftly seated to their reserved table with a breathtaking view of the large structure.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Cas sighed, taking out her phone and snapping a few pictures.

 

“Not as beautiful as what I’m looking at.” Dean replied.

 

“What are you looking at?” Cas asked.

 

“You.” Dean stated.

 

Cas smiled widely and blushed.

 

“You’re adorable.” Dean laughed.

 

“Stop it.” Cas giggled.

 

“Stop what?” Dean smirked.

 

“Stop….flirting.” Cas smiled.

 

“Never.” Dean hissed, dragging the tip of her shoe up the back of Cas’s leg.

 

“Stop.” Cas grinned, kicking her foot away.

 

“Make me.” Dean growled.

 

Before Cas could reply, a woman in a sharp black and white outfit came order. “Can I get you ladies something to drink to start off with this evening?”

 

“I’ll have some red wine please.” Cas smiled.

 

“Same for me.” Dean said.

 

“Alright. I’ll be right back with those in just a moment.

 

“Getting fancy tonight are we?” Dean asked.

 

“Celebrating.” Cas sang.

 

“Celebrating what exactly?” Dean replied.

 

“Having the world’s most amazing girlfriend.” Cas answered.

 

“Awww….” Dean cooed before gasping.

 

“What’s wrong?” Cas immediately asked.

 

“I need to run to the bathroom again. I’m having more water queefs.” Dean stated.

 

“That’s disgusting.” Cas gagged.

 

“It’s your fault.” Dean stated, standing up and awkwardly walking away from the table.

 

Cas directly moved on to pulling a small packet out of her bra and looking at it. “Dissolve one pill in water half an hour before bedtime.” read the instructions on the back.

 

“Five should do.” Cas muttered, quickly dumping out five tablets into her hand.

 

“Here’s your drinks.” The lady said, returning with a silver platter and two chalices full of wine on them.

 

“Thank you.” Cas replied, taking a sip of her drink and hiding the white tablets under her hand.

 

“Of course.” The waitress replied. “Can I can get you anything else?”

 

“This is all for now thank you.” Cas answered.

 

The lady nodded and walked off. Cas made sure no one was looking before dropping all 5 tablets into Dean’s wine.

 

“Better be flavorless….” She hissed, shoving the pack back in her bra as Dean rounded the corner to their table.

 

“Are you playing with yourself in public again?” Dean smirked. “You know what happened last time.

 

“No. My boob was sitting weird in my bra. That’s all.” Cas replied.

 

“Oh. Should’ve let me fix it.” Dean mused.

 

“You wish.” Cas laughed, hoping Dean would wait a little longer before drinking, but she didn’t.

 

“Kinda powdery….” Dean mumbled, staring at her drink as she pulled it away from her lips.

 

“Yeah. Mine was too.” Cas stated. “I think it’s just some ice shavings or maybe some sugar. It tastes alright doesn’t it?”

 

“Tastes great.” Dean smiled, taking another sip.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, Cas was starting to feel a little guilty about slipping the tablets in Dean’s drink, but what was done was done. Dean had been really sweet and affectionate all night long and what has Cas done? Drugged her.

 

“I am so tired.” Dean groaned, walking into the room and falling face first on the bed.

 

“I know you are, baby.” Cas sighed, laying down next to her. “But if you haven’t forgotten, we have a mess to clean up in the bathroom. It kinda stinks a little in there.”

 

“What...oh.” Dean muttered. “Fuck.”

 

“Yeah.” Cas chuckled.

 

“Why don’t you go get started and I’ll get something less….expensive on?” Dean said.

 

“Alright. Sure. Just don’t take too long. Can’t let me have all the fun, right?” Cas smirked.

 

“Yep.” Dean nodded, sitting up on her elbows drowsily as Cas stripped down to her underwear and bra and went into the bathroom.

 

After a few minutes, Cas called Dean’s name without an answer.

 

“Dean?” She repeated. “Where are you?”

 

Giving up, she went into the other room and saw Dean passed out where she was laying sound asleep.

 

“Karma. Note to self. Do not drug girlfriend when there is a giant puddle of piss on the hotel floor to clean up.” Cas grumbled. “Needless to say, I’m not regretting it so much anymore.”

 

Cas cleaned the entire bathroom by herself and took another shower before going to bed. Dean was still in her dress and had all her makeup on, so Cas got a wet rag and wiped her face down, removing all the mascara and lipstick and blush.

 

“That’s much better.” Cas said quietly leaning over Dean. “You look much cuter without all that shit on.”

 

But Dean was sleeping so gave no response. Cas continued to take Dean’s dress off and fold it up and put it in the suitcase. She changed Dean into a fresh pair of underwear and then some cotton shorts and an old T-shirt that she frequently wore to bed.

 

“There we go.” Cas whispered, finishing and pulling the blankets over Dean before sliding in next to her and hugging her arms around Dean’s chest, pulling them together. “Goodnight, Dean.”

 

Cas pulled the lamp off and cozied up next to her girlfriend.

* * *

Cas woke up to her alarm at 8 AM and looked over at Dean who was sound asleep and looked like she hadn’t moved an inch overnight.

 

“Dean.” Cas sang. “Dean. Time to wake up.”

 

Dean didn’t budge or show any sign of response.

 

“Dean.” Cas said loudly. “Get up!”

 

Dean still didn’t answer. Cas smiled widely before picking Dean up by the shoulders and shaking her violently. Dean remained sleeping.

 

“Perfect.” Cas grinned, grabbing the towels off the other side of the bed and laying them out in the center. She picked Dean up awkwardly and shifted her on top of the towels. “Thank God for large beds.”

 

Cas kneeled between Dean’s ankles at the foot of the bed, sitting there with only the top half of her dressed. She looked down at herself, namely the spot between her legs. “You can do this. She is a bitch. This is payback.”

 

Cas had latex gloves on like in the hospitals and chuckled at the thought that if Dean were to wake up at this very moment, it would look like she was about to be her own gynecologist. But Dean obviously wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. Cas stuck a finger in her mouth before bending over as far as she could - trying to see what she was doing - and used the finger to explore herself. She searched both manually and visually for a certain part of herself before finally finding it.

 

Cas licked the same finger on the other hand and spread herself open, sitting back on her haunches.

 

“The hotel better never find out about this…” She muttered, fiddling with her pussy lips for a moment.

 

She took a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She’d already drank two gallons of water over the course of the morning and she really had to go, but her nerves refused. It wasn’t so much nerves over pissing on her girlfriend in her drug-induced sleep, but more of getting the bed wet. Cas wasn’t exactly experienced at this whole ‘aiming’ thing.

 

“If you miss, just blame Dean.” Cas repeated over to herself. “Dean would find a way to explain.”

 

“Aha!” She exclaimed as she felt a few drops trickle out. She saw three small, wet circles on the bed beneath her. “Just let it out, Castiel…”

 

And she did. She started slowly at first, trying to find out what happened if she did something with her fingers here and there. After a few short seconds of positioning, she completely relaxed her bladder muscles and watched as near clear piss sprayed over her finger and landed on Dean. Dean’s shirt began sticking to her skin, along with the fabric of her shorts and her hair to the pillow.

 

“This feels...nice.” Cas smirked, watching as Dean and the towels beneath her got soaked in warm piss. Cas decided to get a tad experimental and began moving her finger around, changing the direction and sending piss flying in different areas across Dean’s body.

 

Cas finished, feeling completely relieved and content with herself. And the knowledge that over the course of this vacation, she wasn’t going to be the only one covered in the other’s piss. It was completely equal. Even though Dean was an unavoidable accident and this was an unnecessary yet purposed act. Cas decided to ignore those details as she took the gloves off and went into the bathroom. She disposed off the gloves before getting a wet rag and wiping her legs down.

* * *

Dean woke up shivering cold. The room was bright and the sun was angling in through the blinds.

 

“Cas?” Dean called.

 

“I’m right behind you, Dean.” Cas stated.

 

“Oh hey.” Dean smiled, rolling over and placing a light kiss to her lips. “What time is it?”

 

“2 PM.” Cas answered.

 

“Really?” Dean scoffed. “I wasn’t even that tired. At least until like the last ten minutes.”

 

“Yeah. I noticed.” Cas laughed.

 

“Why am cold and wet though?” Dean asked.

 

“Payback.” Cas growled.

 

“Payback?” Dean replied. “So your idea of payback for something I was unaware I did is to dump water on me in my sleep?”

 

“Oh that’s not water.” Cas smirked.

 

Dean made a groaning sound. “You think you’re so mischievous, don’t you? What is this? Milk?”

 

Cas smiled silently, yet deviously.

 

Dean grabbed her wet shirt and put it in her mouth before instantly spitting it out. “Jesus. Ugh. Eat some fruit.”

 

Cas stared at her expectantly. “But dude. Seriously? How much did you drink?”

 

“Two gallons.” Cas stated.

 

“Impressive.” Dean mused. “You couldn’t have waited until right before I woke up? It’s like 10 degrees in here and I’m covered in liquid. You probably gave me hypothermia.”

 

“For the record, it’s 18 degrees in here.” Cas replied. “You did not catch hypothermia.”

 

“Have you seen my nipples?” Dean asked, looking down at her chest at the small, hardened buds protruding from her shirt. “I don’t think they got the memo.”

 

“When am I not looking at your nipples?” Cas smirked.

 

“True.” Dean hummed. “So how did you accomplish all this with me still sleeping?”

 

Cas laughed awkwardly looking away towards the wall.

 

“You drugged me!” Dean laughed. “You little bitch!”

 

“Why are you laughing?” Cas asked.

 

“Because you drugged me!” Dean exclaimed. “That’s adorable!”

 

“Adorable?” Cas scoffed.

 

“Yeah! You were upset so you drugged me asleep just so you could piss on me in the morning.” Dean stated. “That’s so cute!”

 

“So you’re not gonna ask what I even gave you?” Cas raised her eyebrows at her.

 

“No. I really don’t care. You wouldn't give me anything harmful. I know that.” Dean answered.

 

“So you’re not even the slightest bit worried or upset or…?” Cas asked.

 

“What? No!” Dean smiled, rolling over towards her. “Of course not. I could never be mad at you. You’re my baby.”

 

With that, Dean placed a gentle kiss to Cas’s mouth and smiled at her. Cas smiled back and kissed her again.

 

“Now I feel bad.” Cas muttered.

 

“Don’t.” Dean said. “If anyone should feel bad, I should. And am.”

 

“For what?” Cas frowned.

 

“For shoving you off the toilet the other day and making you piss on the floor and all that. I didn’t think you’d care that much.” Dean muttered. “But I guess you did.”

 

“Oh.” Cas breathed before smiling and rolling over, hugging Dean and laying her head on her chest.

 

“For someone who is utterly revolted by pee, you sure don’t mind to be cuddling up to it at the moment.” Dean chuckled.

 

“That’s alright.” Cas sighed.

 

“Seriously though. I need to shower. I’m fucking cold.” Dean said, rolling Cas off her. “But you are always welcome to join me.”

 

“I’ll definitely take up that offer.” Cas smiled, softly kissing Dean and pulling her shirt over and off her head.

 

 


End file.
